The Woods
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Entered in The Dark Is My Friend Darkest Powers contest. WORDS 10,613. Chloe moves to a new town and 3 days a month they lock up their houses from the 'wolves' what happens when she saves one and he stays in her house?
1. The Woods

The Woods

* * *

**This story was made for The Dark Is My Friend to be entered in her writing contest. Enjoy.**

* * *

A new place I thought as we pulled into our new driveway that led to our new house. I looked around it was July 5th and people were walking around on the streets girls on phones guys with footballs. I smiled and got out of the car someone waved at me he had short blonde hair and I blushed looking at my Dad as he got out of the car talking on his cell. I frowned and he gestured for me to grab my stuff and go in I did and I found a room in a few minutes,

"Chloe the master bedroom is painted green since I'm never here why don't you use it." I nodded and walked there with my bags instead flopping on the bed I stared at the ceiling the walls were green a deep emerald colour. I smiled and ran my fingers along the blue bed sheets green was my favorite color lime green, forest green any green I loved them all. I walked onto the balcony and looked at the yard the forest was behind our house we were at the end of the street I glanced over to see a road running through the woods and up the hill looking up I noticed a house sitting up on the hill most of it hidden by the trees, "Chloe I have to go-"

"On a business trip." I finished with him and he nodded, "that's aright Dad I'm sure I'll make friends." That was a lie I never make friends why would I when I'll just end up moving anyways he nodded and started out this was always how it was we move and he leaves until he wants to move again. I heard the doorbell go off and hurried down to catch it opening the door I saw a woman holding grocery bags,

"This are for you Chloe dear your father told me you guys were moving up here with old Grandma." I smiled and nodded and she walked into my kitchen setting the bags down,

"Now come over here and give Grandma Saunders a big ol' hug." I did as she said and she squeezed the life out of me. Hours later she left saying something about Grandpa needing her help to get of the roof I really didn't pay attention only when she turned around, "don't go into the woods Chloe." She told me and I almost laughed it was like Little Red Rider.

"Alright Grandma." I agreed but something was knowing me I had to go into the woods I just had to it was like they were calling my named,

"Good girl." She left then and I turned around climbing the stairs to my room I took a look at the woods,

"I'm coming." I whispered before crashing on my bed.

* * *

I woke and got up pulling on my running shorts and tank top I took out of the house at 6 in the morning. I wasn't usually an early bird but being on a different time zone didn't help as I jogged I noticed someone else running too and sped up. He was tall very very tall like if I stood in front of him I'd have to crane my neck to see him his black hair glittered in the sun flying behind him and I smiled. Speeding up I got closer as if he knew I was there he sped up and I glared at his back speeding up more I sprinted in front of him turning to face him I jogged backwards. He scowled and I smiled waving softly at him,

"Hi I'm-" It was as if the universe wanted me to be a loner as my clumsiness pursued me and I fell backwards but before I could hit the pavement two warm strong arms caught me looking up at him I stared into his emerald green eyes (like the color of my wall but better) for what felt like forever. It wasn't though as he let me go and I fell the rest of the way to the ground hitting it with a slight gasp he straightened up scowling down at me,

"I don't care who you are." He stepped around me and before he continued I heard him mutter, "your just like the rest of them." I groaned as I sat up and looked over my shoulder at him shaking my head I stood and dusted my butt off,

"And this is why I don't make friends." I muttered at myself no one else could here, "whatever I'll probably just end up moving anyways." I started down the street walking this time and I glanced behind me to see him coming back,

"Derek!" Someone yelled at him and I looked up to see my granddad on his roof, "Derek young man!" Derek stopped and looked up at him,

"Mr. Saunders do you need help."

"No no I was just going to ask you to-" he looked around and his eyes connected with me, "Chloe!" He cried out and I watched his foot slip as he tumbled over the roof Derek rushed over and caught him though and I ran over,

"Granddad!" I called rushing to his side, "Grandpa what were you doing on the roof!" Derek set him down and I pulled my Grandpa into a hug,

"Chloe!" He practically screamed in my ear and I winced,

"Yeah Grandpa it's me,"

"Derek this is my granddaughter Chloe you be nice to her you hear me!"

"Grandpa!" I hissed and glared he smiled at me and I groaned,

"Of course sir." Derek stared at me weird and I glared at him turning to my Grandpa,

"You too come on in and have some breakfast." He said leading me and Derek into their house, "where's that son of mine?" Grandpa asked me and I shrugged,

"He left for a business trip same as usual." I muttered walking farther into the house taking lead knowing the place by heart,

"Where to this time?"

"I stopped asking." I muttered walking into the kitchen to find Grandma in there,

"Chloe!" She squealed and I nodded, "Oh wonderful you caught Derek on his run sit sit you two." She told us and he nodded taking a seat I scowled and turned to my Grandma,

"I'll be right back." I took the steps two at a time up the stairs barely hearing as she turned to Grandpa and said,

"She's going to Steve's room ain't she." I smiled and stepped into my fathers room I glanced around noticing that here and there was the evidence that my Mom had been here touching up his room now and then. Sorted CD's and Movies from their days I smiled sitting on the bed and it surprised me. A residual started and I watched a girl a young girl run around the room her mother chasing her..me and Mom. I couldn't help it as I started crying I watched it repeat and I saw how happy I was mother and father there with me,

"Chloe?" I heard someone ask glancing up I saw Derek open the room and I looked away wiping my eyes as he cut off the residual, "Jennie sent me up here to get you for breakfast." I nodded and stood up smoothing the lines in my father's blanket I looked one last time at where the residual should be before following Derek out. Walking down the stairs I remembered running down them to hide from my Dad when we played hide and seek,

"Wonderful Derek thank you." I sat down and Grandpa smiled,

"So how do you know each other?" I asked and Grandpa smiled,

"I saved him." Derek muttered and Grandpa laughed,

"Derek saved me from falling off that roof many times,"

"You have to stop going up there George." Derek told him and Grandpa waved it off,

"And then he worked for me for a bit on the cars," I nodded and Derek smiled, "he's like the grandson we never had." I frowned and stared down at my food I could feel my Grandma glare at him and I finished my food in silence but that didn't stop me from feeling the eyes his eyes watching me.

"Chloe-"

"I have to go Grandma I have things to do." I said standing and she laughed,

"What would you have to do there's no school and you've already unpacked." I frowned and my phone made a noise pulling it out I read the message from my only contact sighing I looked up at her,

"Dad."

"And what did Steve have to say?" She asked,

"Hi." I replied and Grandma shook her head,

"Give me that thing and I'll tell that little weasel to get up here and-"

"Grandma stop he said he'll be back in a week." She shook her head like it wasn't good enough, "he just wants me to fax him some stuff he left behind so I should go do that." Grandma snorted like she didn't approve,

"If he's not back in a week you come tell me and I'll make him come back." I rolled my eyes but turned and started out,

"No woods Chloe!" My Grandpa called and I froze,

"Why not?"

"Things happen in those woods Chloe you should know that you went in when you were younger."

"I did?" I asked and Grandpa nodded, "weird." I kept walking out of their house and up the street to mine.

* * *

Another day I woke in my room at my new house it was six in the morning and I heard someone ring the doorbell pulling on my jogging stuff I went down opening the door to see Derek standing there,

"Hello." I said stepping past him and closing the door, "what do you want?"

"Well I uh was a little rude yesterday I just figured you were like the rest of the girls on the street apparently I was wrong." He stared at me like I was supposed to forgive him I just nodded,

"What changed your mind?" I asked as I started down the porch steps stretching my arms as I walked he apparently got my point and walked beside me,

"Your Grandparents I've known them for years and well they always talked about you their wonderful Granddaughter they never saw."

"My Dad moved up around a lot." I told him and Derek nodded understandingly I stopped then and stretched my legs out he stared of into the forest,

"They really admire you and well you just don't sound or act like a bimbo." I laughed and he looked down at me,

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better." He let out a sort of half smile scowl thing and I smiled it was close enough, "alright you wanna run?" He nodded as I stood up and started jogging he kept my pace and I snorted,

"Just don't go backwards I don't want to have to save you." I rolled my eyes,

"Go your regular speed I'll keep up." He gave me a look like he doubted I could and I glared he shrugged and started faster I sped up to keep up to him. Man was he fast!

I was breathing hard near the end and he laughed we stood in front of my house and I waved my hand my throat to dry to speak,

"Tomorrow?" Derek asked and I nodded he smiled and I stepped into my house glancing out the window I saw him look around before walking…wait he was going into the forest! I went to window and opened it just as he disappeared into the forest I felt my heart rate speed up. I realized then that something had definitely happened to me in that forest. And it wasn't good.

I had the entire day stretched out for me and I walked onto the street I walked aimlessly when someone bumped into me,

"Hello." I said and they nodded running by me with a block of wood,

"Are you done blocking your house from the wolf?" The man asked and I raised an eyebrow,

"I'm new here what do you mean?"

"Full moon miss we must stay inside for three days straight or the wolf will catch us!"

"Catch?"

"Every month they change on the full moon and we close our houses off to the wolf the ones that don't will die. Only Liam and Ramon the twin males don't block their house." He pointed over to the house on the left of mine.

"But wolves don't harm people."

"These ones do miss." He turned and fled to help block his house then and I shivered walking back to mine I made sure all the doors and window were locked.

* * *

**DAY 1 DIARY ENTRY**

**12:56 pm**

**Well so far nothing. At all has happened probably cause it's still lunch.**

**2:30 pm**

**Watched T.V nothing still.**

**3:50 pm**

**Bored out of my mind. I wonder if Derek is alright?**

**4:30 pm**

**Everyone is closing their blinds and the sun isn't down.**

**5:20 pm**

**Grandma called. She was "warning" me. Could've done it earlier!**

**6:38 pm**

**I've been trying to remember what happened in the forest to me. Concluded with- It happened when I was younger- and -it was so traumatizing I obviously forgot-**

**7:40 pm**

**Nothing.**

**9:43 pm**

**I fell asleep. On balcony now still nothing.**

**10:26 pm**

**The lights in the house at the top of the hill went on.**

**11:54 pm**

**Saw to males come out of next door house. Liam and Ramon?**

**12:00 am**

**I heard howling.**

**12:12 am**

**I hear someone screaming in pain I want to go out and help-**

* * *

I stopped writing then as I saw a black wolf run out of the forest two other on his tail and they attacked him multiple times. I didn't see the blood but I knew it was there. He held up his own in my backyard but I knew that it wouldn't last long. I ran down the stairs and pulled my back door open,

"Hey!" I yelled and the two looked up I glared and they crouched back slightly I had little time to react when the black wolf charged at my door, I jumped aside as he barrelled past me and into the wall. The other two growled and started towards me and I did what I had to I closed my eyes and did something I never wanted to do again. I envisioned a shinning soul and thrust it back into it's rotting corpse. Moments later things started to move under the ground crawling out and towards me, "them." I whispered and the corpses started towards the other wolves the two wolves backed away teeth snapping before fleeing the sight. I released the spirits and looked at the wall. Blood showed there telling me that he'd run into the white wall and then somewhere else. I glanced around and walked a little farther down the hall looking around I noticed the wolf leaning on the wall as if knowing I was there he looked up turning away before I could really see him he heaved his body off the wall and ran. I chased after him to see him collapse against the floor he was bleeding back and no one would come. It was only the first day of the three. I ran to the bathroom wetting a cloth I returned to him he hadn't moved and I applied them to his side (Well I just think it's male and no way am I going to check). He hissed in pain and snapped up at me I glared back. He sighed and whimpered as I applied more pressure I pulled the cloth away from the cut and brushed his matted fur away with my hands. The cut wasn't deep and it was…healing? I checked another spot to find the skin sealed up his eyelids drooped and he slowly fell asleep. I felt terrible as I lifted his back leg and yep he's male definitely male. I went and grabbed a large bowl from the kitchen grabbing more clothes I filled the bowl with water and returned to him. Wiping away the blood I let my fingers run over his coat, the first layer was thick and sharp but when you pushed past it you got to the soft undercoat. I smiled and cleaned the cuts and his fur carefully while he slept.

I felt something wet touch my ear and I opened my eyes. It was day now and the wolf was standing I gasped and sat up searching his coat for any marks. They're was none he was completely healed and some how that made it worse. I'd have to let him go now? I didn't want to. There was a knock on my door and the wolf flattened against the floor letting out a soft growl,

"Shush." I muttered walking to the door he hid behind it watching me with- his eyes I knew those eyes they were emerald green shining like- he looked away before I could catch the memory of the person they reminded me of and I opened my door, "yes?" There stood two males taller then me much taller even taller then Derek they're brown eyes caused me to shiver involuntarily.

"Hello." One said looking at the other, "I'm Ramon and this is my brother Liam." He said pointing at the other male.

"N-nice to meet you." I stuttered and he held his hand out I stared at it but something told me that I shouldn't touch it,

"Can we come in?"

"No."

"No?" Liam spoke up and I swear it frightened me more then Ramon,

"I said no now go before the wolves come." I told him and they smiled,

"The wolves won't hurt us and you know why."

"I don't believe I do!" I retorted and Liam leaned forwards,

"You're hiding him here I know you are." His eyes they flashed and I jumped in fright those eyes. I'd seen them last night in my yard only then…he'd been a wolf.

"Werewolf!" I hissed and he smiled,

"Necromancer." He retorted and I glared, "hand the wolf over we need to teach him a lesson of territory."

"Go away."

"Hand him over!" He screamed and I glared, "or do you want to be the towns freak I'll show you out tell them your schizophrenic?"

"Go or I'll raise a bear to chase you away!" He glared we both knew that the smell of rotting corpse was disgusting only his sense of smell was better then mine.

"Fine but this isn't over wolf! I know you can hear me! We will be back!" Liam turned and stocked off with his brother two feet behind him. Closing the door I leaned against it,

"Wonder where Father is taking me next." I muttered walking to the kitchen, "you coming?" I asked turning back to look at the wolf behind me he only whimpered, "you know you can change back now. I know what you are." He only whimpered and laid down I stood there and as he shook his head. "You can't can you." He shook his head and I sighed. Walking into the kitchen I looked at the phone I reached for it and suddenly it was out of my hands and in his mouth. He bit it and I watched it fall too pieces. I groaned and he gave me a doggy smile, leaning down I patted his head and started to the living room. I heard the clacking of his claws as he followed me, sitting on the couch I patted the spot beside me. He shook his head in a silent no and sat down at my feet I smiled and placed them on his back he looked up at me and our eyes connected and I knew them. I tried to remember but all I got was stumbling through the forest the bushes scratching my sides I saw something on the ground a puppy it opened it's eyes and stared at me emerald green swirled in my mind.

"I've met you before." I whispered and the wolf sat up licking my hand I smiled, "I know I've met you." I whispered before turning my attention to the screen.

* * *

**DAY 2 DIARY ENTRY**

**8:24 am**

**Movie ended.**

**8:58 am**

**Going to bed report later.**

**3:24 pm**

**Woke up Mr. Wolf slept beside me. Is he a werewolf?**

**4:35 pm**

**He wants out. I'm scared he won't return.**

**5:45 pm**

**He hasn't returned. I haven't eaten all day but I'm scared for him. What if Ramon and Liam find him again?**

**8:24 pm**

**He's back! He came back! I don't know why but I'm just relieved. I've become attached to this fur ball. It'll be hard when he doesn't come back. If he doesn't he'll be just like the others..all the people who have left me. It's too many to count.**

**9:20 pm**

**I started crying just thinking about it. He licked my tears away.**

**10:37 p**

**I'm going to bed on time tonight. I told him to wake me if he wanted to leave.**

* * *

**DAY 3 DIARY ENTRY**

**8:34 am**

**He didn't wake me and nows he's asleep beside me. It's day three and I'm scared. If he's a werewolf he'll leave tonight. What if he doesn't tell me who he is as a human? How will I survive?**

* * *

I sighed and read my entries over out loud I looked at Wolf it was what I tended to call him while he was here I couldn't just call him black wolf who may be a werewolf but I don't know who he is. That was too long so I shortened it to Wolf,

"Well it's the morning Wolf guess you're probably leaving later tonight." His head bowed and I frowned if he was upset about it as well then he shouldn't leave he could tell me-as if he knew my thoughts he shook my head, "why can't you just tell me!" I cried out and he padded out of my room. I never thought I'd get so attached to an animal in 2 days but I had. The day seemed to go fast and I didn't see Wolf around the house even though I looked. Finally I heard a sharp bark and found him at the back door his eyes which were a usual dark emerald green were tinted silver and shinning he barked again and I sighed.

Opening the door I let him out he walked of my porch before looking back at me and whimpering then he turned and dashed into the forest leaving me alone.

"I love you Wolf." I whispered as his tail disappeared.

* * *

**5:56 pm**

**Wolf is gone.**

**6:45 pm**

**I can't sleep.**

**7:15 pm**

**I'm alone again. Why am I always alone?**

**8:32 pm**

**Grandma called to see if I lived.**

**9:25 pm**

**Cleaned the blood out of the house.**

**10:45 pm**

**Staring out the window seeing if maybe he'll come back.**

**11:23 pm**

**He didn't but the lights in the house at the top of the hill went on ten minutes ago.**

**11:35 pm**

**Lights went out. I should go check who lives there tomorrow.**

**12:34 am**

**The doorbell rang. Is Wolf human now!**

* * *

I ran down to the door pulling it open and then I was pushed into my house. Falling down I looked up as Ramon and Liam stepped into my house,

"We were patient we waited now where is he!"

"He left." I retorted and Liam frowned,

"This is the thirteenth time that bastards gotten away!" Ramon swore and I counted the months. A year. A year and a month he's lived here a hint! I jumped up and glared at them,

"He's not here I'm telling the truth he left hours ago!"

"She's telling the truth look at her she's broken." Liam spoke and I looked at the wall suddenly there was a hand on my arm and he ran his fingers farther up my arm, "I can take his place if you want." He smiled and I gagged,

"Get out of my house!" I screamed and he tightened his grip,

"Looks like we have a lesson to teach." Ramon smiled and his eyes flashed with lust suddenly I was scared. Really scared. He tightened his grip and I clenched my teeth to stop the scream bubbling to the surface, "let it out." He whispered in my ear and I did I screamed and let the tears come out as one of them pushed me into a nearby wall,

"Hey you!" I heard and suddenly one of them froze completely the other flew into the wall and I opened my eyes to see a blonde asian and a girl standing in my doorway,

"She looks to weak to be a necromancer." The girl said and the boy shrugged walking over to me,

"You get them out o-"

"Of here I know I'll cast them out." I blinked at what I saw next Ramon and Liam flying out the door I smiled though they got what they deserved,

"You okay?" The guy asked and I nodded,

"She's a witch." I said and the guy nodded,

"Yeah that's my sister Tori and I'm Simon a weak sorcerer." I smiled,

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"No problem."

"Should we bring her to Dad?"

"No." I said standing, "I'm okay really." Simon looked at me uncertain and then something flashed in his eyes,

"Wait you're Chloe Saunders!" He cried out and Tori looked me over,

"Grandpa Saunders granddaughter?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow,

"Grandpa?" I asked and Tori smiled,

"We call him Grandpa Saunders." Simon told me and I nodded,

"Yeah I'm their granddaughter."

"Cool so we'll see you tomorrow at their barbecue?" I nodded and they both ducked out,

"See you tomorrow." I called after then as I closed the door. Walking up the stairs alone. Brushing my teeth alone. Getting into bed alone. I was alone and Wolf wasn't anywhere to see I missed him hugging my pillow I fell asleep dreaming of my Wolf.

* * *

I stood in front of my Grandma's it was around noon I'd gotten up an hour ago had a quick shower and then headed here. I heard things around the back and walked to the fence walking through I peered around the corner to see my Grandpa whistling as he cooked food on the barbecue,

"Grandpa?" I asked stepping closer he turned around and smiled at me I could here the music coming from his old paint chipped radio. Smiling he held his hand out and I took it,

"Dance with me Chloe dearest dance with me." He spun me around and I let the childish laughter bubble up inside me breaking my top and I laughed dancing with my Grandpa like I used to my Dad.

* * *

"Oh Kit come in dearest." She greeted us at the door taking my fathers hand she smiled and lead us into the kitchen Simon going on about how Tori and him protected some girl last night from Ramon and Liam and how she knew what we were, "oh will you look at that Chloe's smiling again." She whispered looking out the window I followed her gaze to the beautiful blonde girl smiling and laughing as her Grandpa spun her around I heard the old eighties music that was playing I heard it crackle and stop ruining the moment. Just like that Chloe's smile shattered and she stumbled away something flashed across her face and she looked over at the window. Grandma Saunders smiled at her and Chloe frowned looking away you could feel the current of feelings zinging around the room. I wasn't the only confused.

"That's your granddaughter?" My Dad asked and she nodded,

"Yes that's her." She pulled the window up and leaned out, "Chloe come on in and help your old lady cook dinner." She called out and she turned around,

"Sure Grandma I'll be right in." Chloe smiled and walked around the house,

"That's her Derek!" Simon whispered in my ear and I pushed him away,

"Be quiet George and Jennie might here you." Simon sighed and turned away,

"Hey Chloe!" Simon said as she walked in she raised an eyebrow and looked at me,

"Morning Derek." She greeted walking over to her Grandmother,

"You know her!" Simon asked bewildered,

"Yeah we run together." I replied with a shrug,

"Jennie I need the extra fuel bottle from Steve's room!" George called and I stood up ready to get it,

"Chloe can you-"

"On it Grandma." She looked out the door and started up the stairs,

"Don't lallygag!" Jennie called after her and I heard her sigh from upstairs.

"Who's Steve?" Dad asked and I looked at Jennie,

"George and I's son he's supposed to be here-"

"Mom!" A deep voice called and we all turned and looked at the door. There stood Steve Saunders. He reminded me a lot of George who walked in moments later staring at Steve,

"Where have you been!" His voice echoed through the room and even I shivered a little in fear,

"Working Dad." Steve replied walking up to Jennie and hugging him,

"You left your daughter alone again?" She whispered to him and Steve sighed,

"She's fine on her own Ma plus I asked her first."

"Did you?"

"I think so."

"Don't leave her alone so much Steve you're missing her life."

"I'm fine Chloe and I have a great father daughter relationship." Jennie sighed,

"From your eyes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The girl needs a parent!"

"She has one!"

"She needs you more then ever Steve but you've never been there since Jennifer died." I watched Steve freeze at the name and continued to listen to the private conversation,

"She looks so much like her mother it makes me miss Jen more and more."

"Steve she's your daughter you can't avoid her cause she looks like her mother that's not her fault!" Jennie raised her voice and I heard footsteps enter the room,

"It's too heavy I couldn't-"

"Chloe."

"Dad? I thought you weren't coming home?"

"I'm only here for awhile I uh have to leave again-"

"Tonight." She finished her tone gave away the fact that she knew before he even started saying it, "okay whatever you need to do. Derek?"

"Huh?" I said looking up from the table to her she blushed,

"I uh can't carry the fuel tank can you help me?" She asked and I nodded,

"Sure." She smiled and turned around walking out I followed after her,

"I can help!" Simon said showing up beside her and Chloe looked at him,

"Thanks but no your magic shouldn't be used in this house." I raised and eyebrow and Simon shrugged,

"Whatever."

* * *

I led Derek up the stairs and into my father's bedroom he looked around looking at things I smiled and turned around to show him where the tank was when I opened the closet and turned to look at him I saw him holding a picture I walked over and peered over his shoulder,

"That's my Mom." I told him and he spun around,

"Oh sorry." He set it down and I shrugged,

"That's okay." I smoothed the picture edge out and smiled,

"She's pretty." I smiled and nodded,

"I know lots of people say I look like her but she's much prettier then I could dream to be." He smiled and laughed lightly,

"So wheres the-" I pointed to the fuel case and he nodded, "and they thought scrawny you could carry it?" He teased and I glared,

"Hey!" He laughed and I smiled maybe it wouldn't be that bad with out Wolf…if I had Derek.

"Chloe!" I heard my Dad call and I sighed,

"Do you mind?"

"I got it." I smiled and turned around walking down the stairs,

"Dad?" I asked and he stood at the door hand on the doorknob caught in the act of sneaking out. How could he do this to me? Again? Sneaking out, "where are you going?" I hadn't realized my voice was loud, sharp and broken until everyone entered the room,

"I was just going to grab something from the car." I shook my head,

"Why sneak out?"

"I-"

"Steve?" I looked behind me to see Grandma standing there arms on her hips, "how dare you leave in the middle of a celebration!" I sighed and waved me hand at my father,

"Just go Dad." I told him turning and walking into the kitchen, "you hate things like these anyways." I walked out onto the deck and into the yard walking to the edge of the woods and sat down leaning on the tree behind me.

"Chloe?" I heard someone whisper from behind me but I didn't look back I muttered quietly to myself,

"I miss you."

"Chloe?" I looked behind me to see Derek standing on the deck I waved shortly and looked back to the forest just as I did two shapes stepped from the forest,

"Chloe?" One said looking at the other,

"Chloe Saunders?" The other asked and as the stepped closer I recognized them,

"Ramon..Liam." Liam smiled,

"So you remember us dear." I glared and Liam laughed,

"Go away!" Derek said coming up behind me and Liam laughed,

"Your a weak boy you don't have anything on us." Ramon said and Derek glared,

"Derek just-"

"Liam!" I looked around to see my father walking up to him,

"Ah just as I told you she's Saunders girl." Ramon muttered and I looked at my Dad. Thoughts spun in my head and I backed farther away, "Ramon it's great to see you to my have you grown into men. Do you remember my daughter?" He asked pointing at me and Ramon smiled sickly at me,

"Oh yes..Chloe wonderful to see you again do you remember when we were best of friends?" He asked playing polite in front of my father I sighed and nodded,

"Yeah I remember you weren't as rude back then." Ramon laughed and I glared harder looking around I noticed that Derek had left I sighed, "Dad I thought you were leaving."

"I am I just wanted to tell you I'll be back for your birthday." I rolled my eyes but nodded,

"See you then Dad." He smiled embracing both males before walking out as soon as he was gone they looked at me,

"Were alone at last."

"What you gonna do drag me back to your lair?"

"No as much fun as that be we have to clean up around here this is our territory and if you're here you could bring other supernaturals and we don't want that."

"What you gonna do? Kill me!" Liam smiled and I shuddered they were going to murder me in my Grandparents lawn! I turned and ran as fast as I could into the forest yeah I wanted to scream as they took after me but why risk others lives? I ran as fast as I could calling spirits and sending them into their bodies as I ran.

"Holy shit!" I heard one scream, "it's a bear!"

"No it's dead look at the maggots that bitch raised it."

"Lets just go."

"Fine but avoid the animals I don't want fleas." I rolled my eyes but continued running as fast as I could but I'm only human and I can only run for so long as soon as I hit deep brush I collapsed and crawled under a bush.

"Someone come and save me please!" I pleaded but there was no point no one would come why would they? I curled up and held my sobs and fear inside but I was cold and scared and shivering uncontrollably.

"Found her." Moments later I was being dragged to a field I kicked out and squirmed but he was to strong,

"Let go of her!" I looked up at the deep voice to see Derek standing there I shook my head and pleaded with my eyes for him to leave. He didn't budge, "I said let her go!"

"I think the kid wants to fight." Liam said with a short laugh,

"Go Derek run kill you!" He looked at me and I willed him to understand, "please just go leave me here. Pretend you never met me." I whispered but he shook his head,

"I can't. I won't leave you not again." I raised an eyebrow and he frowned,

"Awe I think he's found himself a girlfriend." Liam said with a laugh and Ramon smiled,

"Well maybe we should have a little fun with her before she dies." I bit my lip in fear that I didn't want Derek to see to notice,

"Let-Her-Go!" He shouted and Ramon laughed,

"No."

"I warned you." Derek sprung then knocking Liam down I watched as the two rolled around Liam jumped up and his skin rippled he was turning,

"Run Derek!" I yelled but he ignored me looking away from me he got down on his hands and knees and…he was changing black fur sprouted with his ears his legs changed and suddenly standing before me was a wolf. Him. Derek was Wolf. Wolf was Derek. 'I won't leave you not again.' he had left me but not in the same body. I wanted to cry to hold onto my wolf but another part of me wanted to run and hide he must have seen how unhappy and sad I was when Wolf left but he'd made no move to tell me that it was him? Was this why he wouldn't change in front of me the pain he felt of the fear that I'd hate him for what he was? But I wouldn't! I couldn't he didn't seem to understand how much I missed him. Well Wolf that is. He looked at me then sparkling green eyes met mine and I felt the tears fall looking away from him I heard a sharp laugh. I'd forgotten Liam and Ramon,

"Look Liam the girls in love with the wolf." I didn't say anything and heard a sharp growl before teeth met teeth fear kept me from looking over at them. Fear for him..Derek,

"Stop it!" I screamed and the wolves jumped apart, "just stop do what you will with me but don't hurt him." I wouldn't let my eye meet his in shame,

"You'd give up your life for one of us? A werewolf?"

"Yes." I whispered and I looked over to see Derek shaking his head the best a wolf could eyes calling out to me.

She's not afraid. That was the word that repeated in my head. She's not afraid of me. But she's crying? And I sensed no fear her bright blue eyes had looked into mine god I'll never forget those. Three days I spent with this girl three days and I already protected her like I would my family. Am I getting soft or is she just that good? Three wonderful days where I got to see her do regular things around the house how she included me in only getting mad when I read her Diary. Three days was all it took for me to fall in love. How could it not I knew her before and I knew she was warned but she saw me-a wolf in need of help and still opened the door. She was different I'd known that from the start pestering me not for a date but just for a running partner. She had a past that she hid up and no mother she knew of pain and about being different. A Necromancer how many had already started to push her to that edge? She'd give up her life for mine, but what life would I have without her? I'd never know the life I could have with her. Taking her into the forest on walks. Taking her out for dinner, going to my place. A date. A kiss. Nothing if she died I'd never experience anything ever. In that split second it took to think I jumped Ramon knocking him down and turned on Liam. I wasn't going to stop, not this time. I growled and Liam growled back a stone flew over my head hitting Liam square in the head and I looked around to find no one there,

"Hit him with a stick!" Chloe shouted and a stick was picked up hitting Liam in the side he growled and turned at the stick floating in mid air and I took my moment. Attacking him with full speed.

"Derek." I heard someone call and I looked around there was Tori running towards me she pushed me aside and ran to her brother pressing her hand against his wound, "what have you done!" She screamed at me and I looked over at Ramon who was stirring,

"Chloe?" He asked and I glared at him he stood up looking over he saw his brother covered in blood walking over he felt for a heartbeat, "dead." He whispered more to himself,

"Get out of town and don't come back." I demanded and he nodded picking up Liam he carried him deeper into the forest.

"Ramon and Liam?" Tori asked and I nodded,

"Derek jumped in to save my life." Tori rolled her eyes,

"Seems to be a lot of saving your life." I shrugged and joined her at Derek's side,

"You shouldn't have done that." I whispered scratching behind his ear in the right spot he woke and gave me a wolf grin I smiled back, "I had it under control." He rolled his eyes and I laughed,

"He probably wants to change back he doesn't like many to see him like this."

"Thank you Derek." I whispered in his ear, "he's fine. He spent three days with me like this." I stood up dusting as much dirt as I could off,

"That's where you were!" Tori said exasperated Derek nodded and then looked at me,

"I missed you." I whispered and he whimpered hiding his nose behind his paws and I smiled, "come on goof we'll go tell my Grandpa to make it a vegetarian day." I teased turning around before I heard the sharp growl and a pull on my jeans sending me to the ground he looked down at me proud of himself and I laughed,

"I'll go back now," Derek gave her a warning growl and Tori rolled her eyes, "watch your cuts they seemed to have healed but don't reopen them and I won't mention the veggies Derek!" Derek stopped growling and climbed on my sitting on my stomach Tori smiled and I poked his side he turned at me and flattened his ears I giggled.

"Get off you big lump." He stepped off me and I glanced around for Tori to find her gone. Derek walked over to me and nudged me leg pulling at my jeans I raised an eyebrow he flicked his nose towards where his clothes were. Ripped to shreds from the change and I sighed, "your house?" I asked and he nodded I smiled. He started into the forest and I smiled following him. We walked up a small path and passed a crossing I looked through it to see…my house I looked at Derek and he just sped up. By the end I was running and he was trotting like it was nothing we arrived at the front door and he walked to the door nudging the door mat I reached under to get a key unlocking the door I walked in Derek following me. He paused for a moment to wipe his paws on the doormat before walking deeper into the house. It was an old Victorian styled house the walls were dark deep brown the carpet a rich reddish colour. He walked up the spiralling staircase and I followed turning a left he led me to the end of the hall nudging the door with his head I opened it for him he grunted at me and walked in. I knew he meant wait but as I heard the growl of the change I walked in and sat beside him smoothing the fur on his face. His eyes shot open and I looked into them he growled and I smiled not moving a muscle he pushed his head into my chest and I ran circles on his back not long after the panting started and fur shot away from beneath my hands to leave on Derek a very naked Derek. Blushing red by now I closed my eyes a hand rested on my cheek and I opened my eyes to look into Emerald Green ones they were all I could see,

"I-"

"Chloe." He whispered interrupting me and I smiled,

"You act as if you've never said my name before." He leaned in closer forehead resting against mine,

"I haven't said it since you found out." He whispered and I smiled,

"I'm just glad I found out now rather then later I don't think I could've lived without my wolf." He smiled slightly eyes closed,

"Who said I was your wolf?"

"You did when you slept on my bed." He laughed lightly and I ran a hand up his arm to hold his face. He leaned into it opening his eyes and staring at me,

"If this is a dream I'll kill whoever wakes me." He joked and I smiled,

"I'll help." I said and he shook his head.

"I wouldn't put you in that danger again." I glared and he smiled, "I uh should um-" I caught on and blushed spinning around I left the room as fast as I could. I heard Derek's laughter behind me and walked down his stairs opening the front door I stepped out closing it behind me I looked around it wasn't night but that didn't make it easier to find the trail,

"If I was a trail where would I be." I muttered to myself walking along the edge now looking around,

"Chloe!" I heard a faint yell from inside the house and started back, "Chloe?" The voice now edged with fear and worry as he threw the front door open I smiled and he glared,

"What?" I asked and he turned around walking back inside I followed,

"You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry." He sighed shaking his head facing the wall, "Derek." I whispered and he spun around something flashed in his eyes before he was picking me up and trapping me against the wall. He'd lifted me up enough so I was looking down at him but just only I gasped at the sudden fear that enveloped me and he jumped back sending me crashing to the floor,

"Sorry. God I'm so sorry." He whispered turning away from me,

"Derek." I reached out to him and he moved away, "Derek I'm fine." I told him getting up and walking over to him I tugged on his sweater,

"Chloe." He whispered my name like his life line like I was the most treasured person in his life. God did I ever want to be he spun around as if he heard me pulling me tightly against him he kissed me.

This was what I wanted twice I tried and twice I failed. I had tried to kiss her just after I changed but what if she hadn't wanted me too? The second time I couldn't control my hunger for it like I needed it as much as air and I'd only succeeded in scaring her. But now I was kissing her and she was kissing me back clinging to me holding me tight and I never wanted to stop. Picking her up I let her wrap her legs around my waist her arms around my neck I didn't care I just needed her closer. So much closer this wasn't enough I needed more. More of her. Slipping my hand just under her shirt she gasped eyes opening they told me yes screamed it in my mind and I slid it up farther. I wouldn't deny her anything she was all I needed and the only person who controlled me with just a simple word. I flicked my tongue against her lips not having a clue what I was doing I just knew it was right. That I had to well not really had just wanted to needed to feel her to be closer it was taking over,

"Derek!" A voice called I knew I knew it in the back of my head but in this moment all that mattered was Chloe but she broke the kiss looking over before blushing a deep red I followed her gaze to my entire family. I pulled away from her and my Dad cleared his throat Tori looked like she was going to throw up and Simon was beaming at me giving me a thumbs up. I glanced at Chloe to find her blushing madly with a horrified expression on her face. Horrified from the kiss or being caught? I didn't have an answer to that but I knew I'd find out soon. Chloe smiled at my Dad and he smiled back, "Chloe I see you and my son have uh gotten close." Chloe ducked her head and I glared at my Dad,

"Thank god he has a girlfriend now!" Simon said and Tori turned and walked up the stairs silently Chloe sighed,

"I should be getting back to my grandparents." She whispered and Dad nodded,

"They are worried about you." Chloe nodded and started out of the house, "Chloe?"

"Yes?" She replied looking at him,

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking care of my son." Chloe blushed and nodded,

"Your very welcome Mr. Bae."

"Call me Kit."

"Alright see you later…Kit." Dad smiled and and Chloe turned heading out the door pausing for a moment, "uh I don't know where to go." Simon laughed and walked over to her,

"I'll show you the way." Dad smiled at him and then looked back at me a stern look on his face.

"Thank you Simon." I before walking into my grandparents house, "Grandma?" I called and she rounded the corner,

"Chloe dear!" She smiled at me reaching out to me and I smiled,

"Grandma did I ever go into the forest before?" I asked and she smiled,

"Come with me my girl and I'll tell you."

We sat at her table and she smiled at my Grandpa,

"You were around five when you ventured into the forest just a wee thing. Your mom had just passed away and your Dad and you came up here to visit, while I was tending to him and George at work you slipped out on us. We were frantic when we couldn't find you but a few hours after we noticed you gone you showed up with a little wolf cub in your arms. He was the darn cutest thing we'd ever seen but he only stayed around you his eyes were such a sweet dark rich green and his fur the blackest midnight you'd ever see." She took a pause and frowned, "he never left your side and grew bigger and bigger as the days passed but then old Rick Ramon and Liam's father told someone and they came and took him from you. You called him Dee. The authorities told us he'd been released to the wild but it wasn't until later that we got the news that the person who picked him up didn't work for the government." I frowned,

"So what happened to him?"

"We don't know." I nodded,

"But that doesn't explain why I was so scared."

"Ah when Dee was taken you searched the forest for him everywhere because we were afraid to tell you someone took him. You went into the forest alone and when you returned you were terrified telling stories about the dead coming alive and attacking you. You were covered in dirt and blood was coming out of cuts you'd gotten from the tree branches. That was the day that the wolves attacked a human. They devoured old Rick in the middle of the streets and everyone saw. It isn't safe in the forest anymore."

"Wow." I whispered thinking about Dee. I smiled as I thought about my big black wolf…I knew I'd seen him somewhere before. I wonder if Derek knew that we knew each other from before or did he forget as well?

I picked up Grandma's phone and looked at their phone list finding Kit I dialed the number,

"Hello?" Tori.

"Hey is Derek there?"

"Yes." I heard her call to him through the phone and moments later I heard his deep voice say,

"Hey."

"Hey so my grandma told me I used to have a pet wolf name Dee."

"Cool."

"Yeah weird thing though he was just a puppy his coat was the darkest midnight and he had bright emerald green eyes."

"Seems like you have a thing for us black pelted and green eyed wolves."

"Dee was taken away from me when I was really young…Derek was it you?" I heard a sigh,

"No werewolves can't change that young my first change was around a year ago."

"Oh." I frowned and sighed,

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want it to be me?"

"Yeah." I admitted,

"Can I come over later?"

"My place." I told him hanging up.

* * *

He came over to my place around eight at night and let himself in I smiled up at him as he sat down on the couch beside me looking at my coffee table amused. On the table was bowls and bowls of different candies and popcorn,

"Enough candy?" He asked and I smiled,

"Yep." He smiled and pulled me into his arms closing the distance between our mouths kissing me. I moaned softly against his before pulling away,

"I picked three movies," pulling them out I showed the too him. The first was R.E.D and he took it reading the back then I showed him Avatar,

"I like this one cause it's longest more time with you." I blushed lightly and pulled out the last he rolled his eyes at me and started laughing. Beauty and the Beast.

"Hey it's kinda our story line." I teased and he laughed,

"I'm a beast!"

"Do you wanna be Belle?" I asked teasingly and he laughed,

"No, no I'd rather be the horribly rude prince." I smiled,

"Choose!"

"Okay I choose Beauty and the Beast then R.E.D and then Avatar."

"All three?" I asked and he nodded pulling me closer,

"_All_ three." I smiled and kissed him.

"You know we don't have to watch them all today you could you know stay the night." I pleaded and Derek smiled,

"Alright do you have a spare room?" He asked and I shook me head,

"No stay in my room." He sighed and went to argue but I kissed his lips shutting him up pulling back I kissed down his throat grazing my tongue across his pulse his heart beating extremely fast, "please." I begged looking up at him from under my lashes and he sighed.;

"Fine." I smiled triumphantly getting up to but the first movie in. Once Beauty and Beast was done I glanced behind me at Derek to find him asleep,

"Derek!" I called and he shot up pushing me off the couch, "big bully." I muttered into the ground and I flipped on my back to see Derek looking down at me in concern as soon as he noticed that I was fine he started laughing. I glared up at him,

"Need help up?" He teased me looking down at me and I smiled,

"Yes please." He smiled and slipped his arms under me lifting me off the ground, "you know the way?"

"I remember." He whispered and I smiled,

"Of course you do." I whispered holding onto him tighter, "Derek."

"Yeah?" He replied turning down the hall at the top of the stairs,

"I love you."

"What?" He asked and I yawned,

"I love you." I closed me eyes and fell into the waiting darkness I like to call sleep.

* * *

I watched her as she slept laying her on her bed her strawberry blonde hair spread across her white pillow. Running my hand through her hair I smiled,

"I love you too Chloe." I whispered laying down beside her I brought the small girl closer to me and hugged her, "I love you too." Burying my nose into her hair I breathed in Chloe. Just Chloe her scent was unique her very own something I'd never smelt before and it soothed me letting me sleep.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that I asked her something I'd been waiting to ask for awhile,

"Chloe..where's your mother?"

"I don't know." She whispered, "it's forbidden for a necromancer to see their family." I hugged her then holding onto her,

"Chloe." I whispered into her hair and she looked up at me,

"She'd have liked you." She whispered and I brushed her hair away from her face, "she'd have approved."

"How did she die?" I asked and her face fell,

"Car crash." She whispered and I wrapped my arms around her but I knew that it wouldn't matter what I did the memories would still be there I couldn't shield her from the past I could only be there in her future at her side forever. And I already knew that I would.

"I'll be here forever." I whispered.


	2. Epilogue? (WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IN 2 DAYS)

**Hello;**

** MY WONDERFUL READERS!**

**You see a lot of people seem to have followed this story but sadly :'( it's only a one shot.  
**

**BUT WAIT!  
**

**I am thinking...of writing an epilogue!  
**

**BUT!  
**

**My only problem is that...well Liam is dead :D and Ramon split town :D. So...no bad guys... :'( which might make this a boring chapter.  
**

**IT WON'T BE NEARLY AS LONG!  
**

**So...let me know what you think in a REVIEW!  
**

**Oh and I was bored so I made it all dramatic. Happy New Years to all of you. And uh...ideas please!  
**

* * *

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
**


End file.
